Alice in Wonderland!
by LilGothNeko
Summary: Alice has woken up in Wonderland again... yet she doesnt remember ever being there. will she be able to save everyone in time?


_**Ok so this is my first fanfiction. It has some characters from Pandora hearts and Alice in the country of hearts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT CARLY KAT AND THE BLACK QUEEN, LUNA!**_

**Narrator**: Alice is in Wonderland again! When will she learn to never fall asleep outside?

**Alice**: Ow… (rubs head) What happened? I remember falling asleep and seeing a white rabbit, but I didn't expect dreams to hurt this much.

**Rabbit**: Oh, Alice. That's because this isn't a dream.

**Alice**: (looks up to see a man with rabbit ears. She stands up to dust off her red and black Halloween costume) Oh, right this is a Halloween gimmick. I guess you are supposed to be the white rabbit.

**Rabbit**: I am the White Rabbit, but you can call me Jack White, milady.(He smiles cheerfully at her) Come on, I know a friend of mine who has been waiting for you to return.

**Alice**: Return? But this is my first time here. Where is 'here' anyway?

**Jack: **Oh Alice… (shakes head) this is Wonderland. You should know that, you named this place yourself. You have been here three times before. Course I always have to come and get you. (a drop of rain landed on his ear) Oh dear… Come on, Alice it is going to start raining soon.

**Alice**: Ah… Okay… (Jack pulls Alice along to an odd house. It looked like a huge house of cards) Who's house is this?

**Jack**: Why, this is the Hatters house. You decided on this design.

**Alice**: I did? I-I couldn't have this is my first time here.(Jack grips her wrist tighter) Ow… Jack, let me go, you're hurting me. Let me go! Help!(Alice lifts her leg to make herself fall. She feels his grip loosen and she wiggles free. When she gets out of the mud she finds a gun in her face) Who are you?

**Hatter**: I should be asking you that. What are you doing on my property? What happened to him? How did you get here?

**Alice**: My name is Alice. Alice of Lostlove. I remember falling asleep outside listening to my sister read and then I saw a white rabbit. When I woke up I was here, in Wonderland, and I met Jack. I presume that you are the person he said was waiting for me.

**Hatter**: Alice… of Lostlove… (Alice squinted to try to see what he looked like but the rain was to hard to see anything. The Hatter blinks a couple of times and wipes his eyes.) That name sounds familiar. Hang on. (The Hatter pulls away his gun and looks through his pocket until he finds his glasses. He takes one look at Alice and smiles) Alice! You are back. You took so long to return I thought you left me all alone.(The Hatter pulls Alice close to give her a hug. Alice pushes away)

**Alice**: I am sorry, Mister, but I don't know who you are. I shouldn't even be talking to strangers but yet I feel as if you two are not strangers… I don't know this place and I am rather cold out here because of the rain. I don't know where 'Wonderland' is. I want to go home to my sister… (Alice starts crying. She sits down in the mud)

**Hatter**: Please, don't sit in the mud. Come on, I will take you to my house and you can have as many Hot Cocos as you want. Even with marshmallows.

**Alice**: How did you know that I like marshmallows in my Hot Cocos? Only my friends know that.

**Hatter**: That's because I am your best friend.

_Inside the house of cards…_

**Hatter**: I feel like I am forgetting something… I can't quite figure it out. Can you help me?

**Alice**: I don't think you are forgetting anything. What is your name?

**Hatter**: Michael of Hatters. (Just then the front door busted open)

**Jack**: Michael! Why did you forget me outside in the rain?

**Alice**: Ah… I think that I am going to bed now thank you so much for the Coco and marshes. I will see you two in the morning… where is my bedroom again?

**Michael: **I will walk you to your room. You may stay here as long as you like and come and go as you please. (The hatter gets up and walks Alice to her room.) Across the hall is the bathroom, okay Alice.

**Alice**: Yes, thank you.

**Michael**: (leans in close to her ear and whispers) Since it is storming out there and you are afraid of thunder and lightning you can always run into my room, next to yours, and I will soothe you like I did when you were younger.

**Alice**: (Stands there wide-eyed with her mouth opened) H-h-how did you know that?

**Michael**: How do you think that I know you love Coco and marshy? I was your best friend years ago.

**Alice**: If you are my friend I would remember you and all of this but I don't, Michael.

**Michael**: Alice, I only allow you to call me Hatter, so please don't call me Michael. As for your memories I don't know why you don't remember us or Wonderland, but tomorrow I will take you to see the Red Queen.

**Alice**: Alright, Hatter. I will go with you to see the Red Queen.

**Narrator: **Later that night Alice got too scared and started to scream, Hatter ran into her room and found Alice in the closet crying. He picked her up and carried her to his room and placed her on his bed… he covered her eyes and held her close enough that she could only hear his heartbeat which he was trying to keep calm. He started to sing her favorite lullaby and she fell asleep.

_The next day…_

**Narrator: **Cheshire and Carly Kat are sitting in a tree when Alice, Michael, and Jack walk by in the forest on their way to the Red Queen's castle.

**Carly**: brother, the girl that is walking with Michael looks a lot like Alice

**Cheshire**: What does she look like? Is Jack with them?

**Carly**: She has long dark brown or black hair and she is wearing a red and black dress. And, yes, Jack is with them.

**Cheshire**: (Eyes get wide) Alice! (Hops out of the tree and starts purring.)

**Jack**: Damn it. You want the rematch already!

**Cheshire**: No, White, I wanted to say 'hi' to my dear Alice.

**Michael**: Alice doesn't know who you are Kat. She didn't know us.

**Cheshire**: She knows who I am. (transformed into a cat and rubbed against Alice's leg)

**Alice**: Chez? Is that you? Where is Curls?

**Cheshire**: (Transformed back to a person) Yes, Alice, its me Chez. Sorry I ran away last month but I had to come back here. And Curly is here too.

**Carly**: Miss Alice! (hops out of tree) How have you been? I would've stayed but brother made me go.(makes sad face) I missed you so much I can't believe that you have grown so more mature than the last time I saw you. How is your sister?

**Alice**: I don't know really. I wish I did but I don't. Is Chez and Curly really your names?

**Michael**: No their names are Cheshire and Carly.

**Alice**: Oh, sorry for calling you by different names…

**Cheshire**: Its OK, but for you and you only, you can call me anything you want to call me.

**Carly**: That goes for me too!

**Alice**: Thank you!(runs and hugs both of them) I am so happy. I can't believe that this is what you two look like here. Why didn't you transform when you two were with me?

**Jack**: That's because we cant transform in your world.

**Alice**: Oh… that sucks. But if this is a different world then how did I get here anyway.

**Jack**: You would be mad if I told you.

**Alice**: No, I wouldn't.

**Jack**: Alright just don't hit me… I saw you asleep and Michael wanted you to come back so I grabbed you and brought you here.

**Alice**: (screams at Hatter) What! Hatter! You had Jack kidnap me! While I was asleep!

**Hatter**: Yes, and now we must get going before the twins get here because I'm sure your scream just now is making them come this way.

**Alice**: But how do I get back? How long has it been since I woke up here?

**Carly: **Here, this is your second day right, then its been a week there.

**Alice**: Oh my gosh, my sister, she must be so worried about me. So would my mom. They must think that I have been kidnapped, well I was, but I don't like them thinking that I am kidnapped or dead in an alley.

**Hatter**: For each time you come here the way you get back is different. The first time it was saying 'I love you' to someone and they had to say 'I love you, too' the second time was to kiss the person you said 'I love you' to. The Red Queen will tell you how to get back this time.

**Alice**: Who did I say that to and kiss?

**Cheshire**: You will find out from the Red Queen.

**Alice**: OK.

_The castle gates…_

**Narrator: **Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum heard a young girl's scream

**Dee**: What was that?

**Dum**: I don't know sister. Let's go find out. Shall we?(hold out his hand to Dee)

**Dee**: (grabs Dum's hand and they leave the gates) Yes, brother.

_Ace walks up to them_

**Ace**: You two aren't supposed to leave the gates you know.

**Dee/Dum**: Yeah, but we heard a young girls' scream coming from the south and we're bored.

**Ace**: Then you shouldn't have broken the Queen's bust.

**Dee/Dum**: But we didn't mean to. We were running around in the maze and we saw a cat and we got scared because it was a black cat. We didn't want to die.

**Ace**: A black cat? The only black cat that I know of is Cheshire Kat. He is known to sneak into the maze. I've heard that only the Queen and her personal servant know their way around the maze of roses. I don't even know my way around it. I will go and look to see what that noise was about.

**Dee/Dum**: Good luck and don't get lost!

**Ace**: Whatever.

_Ace walked off to the south and bumped into Alice and the others_

**Ace**: Do you know where that scream came from?

**Alice**: I'm sorry. I didn't think that my voice was that loud.

**Michael**: She just got angry and she couldn't control it so she screamed and she didn't really mean to disturb you or the twins. We were on our way to the castle actually and we could take you there after we have our tea. I am pretty sure you are lost. Am I correct?

**Alice**: (sits there sipping her tea not know what they were trying to do)

**Ace**: Yes, I am.

**Jack**: And, we don't want you to get attacked by the wild dogs or by wolves do we?

**Alice**: (Finally catches on) That would be very bad if you did get attacked and didn't return to the Queen. She would be very upset with you.

**Ace**: R-r-right I will take you to the castle as soon as you finish your tea. (he sits down next to Jack and Alice pours him a cup of tea.)

**Alice**: And, we will make sure that you don't get attacked.

**Ace**: Thanks

_After the tea was gone they all got up and headed to the castle…_

_It was evening when they got there and the Queen was waiting for them_

: Ace, where were you?

**Ace**: The twins heard a young girl scream and they were ordered to not leave the gates so I went to investigate.

: Was it you, girl, that yelled?(points to Alice)

**Alice**: (Curtsied) Yes, your majesty. I am sorry if I caused you trouble.

: You seem familiar, especially that voice of yours. What's your name? It seems to have slipped my mind.

**Alice**: My name is Alice of Lostlove.

: (gasps in astonishment) I am so very deeply sorry that I had forgotten your name Miss Alice. How could I have ever forgotten?

**Alice**: I am not sure but then everyone tells me that I have been here before and that I have met you two times before but I don't remember anything about Wonderland.

: Why that's because before you left you had me take your memories because you got hurt and I have kept them since. Always wondering when you would come back.

**Alice**: Can I have them back because I would love to remember everything about Wonderland.

: Of course. I will give them back and you will remember everything in the morning. You may all stay here at the Hearts castle! Dinner will be served soon.

**All**: Thank you, your majesty!

: Alice, Ace will show you to your room. The rest of you should follow the twins.

**Alice**: Excuse me, your majesty, but can Hatter have the room next to mine?

: Why, my dear Alice?

**Alice**: Well it looks like it is going to rain and… T-t-thunder and… I am dreadfully afraid of thunder and Hatter is the only one who knows how to soothe me and block all of it out.

: Is this true Michael?

**Hatter**: Yes… I have soothed her during all of the thunder storms that have occurred while she is here. I know all of the stories and songs that calms her down.

: Well then, Alice and Michael will share a room and sit next to each other during meals. I will need to see you before dinner Alice.

**Alice**: (puts head down to hide her blushing face) Yes, your majesty.

: You don't have to call me "your majesty" Alice, Vivaldi, is just fine my dear.

**Alice**: Thank you, Vivaldi.

: Ace take her and Michael to their room.

**Ace**: Yes. Come on, the rest of you follow the twins.

**Dee/Dum**: Yep, that's right, you better follow us. Follow us Kats' and Jack.

**Kats'**: Whatever.

**Narrator: **Alice and Hatter are in their rooms getting ready for dinner. Alice is wearing a pure dark blue dress that is knee length. Hatter is wearing his usual dark blue tie with a pure white dress shirt and his top hat.

**Alice**: I guess we should get going to the dinner.

**Hatter**: Wait. (walks up and hugs Alice) The Queen still wants to see you and I will go with you.

**Alice**: Thank you, hatter.

_In Vivaldi's room… with Hatter outside the door with Ace_

**Alice**: Okay… so how do I get back to my memories back?

: You must kiss Michael's hat.

**Alice**: And how do I get home?

: Marriage.

**Alice**: Marriage!

: Yes and then you have a choice of staying or returning and never coming back.

**Alice**: Why can't I come back?

: Because a person from another world can only come and go two times and on the third that person has to choose and the hole will be closed forever. Unless you become a royal then the hole can never close on you. But then you can't marry a regular person in this world unless you are married before you become a queen. Or you can just make a prince fall in love with you.

**Alice**: I will decide tomorrow, when I have all of my memories.

: Alright, well dinner should be done by now. Shall we go now?

**Alice**: Yes.

**Narrator: **Alice and the Queen went to the dinning hall and Hatter pulled out the chair next to him so Alice can sit down. She is to the right of the Queen. They were served steak and potatoes in honor of Alice. They also had hot Chocolate and marshmallows.

**Alice**: Sorry, we are late.

: A Queen and her company are never late. We are always five minutes early.

**Hatter**: Exactly, my dear, Alice, so will you tell us a little about what you talked about?

**Alice**: Um… when its time for me to return home I have two choices I either have to get married and if I choose to leave then I can't come back and if I choose to stay then I can't go home. Unless I either marry a royal blood or become Queen after marriage. (walks to her seat)

**Hatter**: (Jumps out of his seat) What! So you have to get married.

: Yes, Michael, and why are so worked up about it?

**Hatter**: Nothing… um… I will just go to the room.

**Alice**: Hatter wait! (runs to Hatter and hugs his back) I love you. I need to talk with you in our room. Please wait for me then. (She turns back and finishes her dinner)

_After dinner…_

_Alice walks into her room and sees Hatter sitting on the edge of the bed._

**Alice**: Hi, Hatter. Everyone is going to bed but I need to talk to you.

**Hatter**: Oh… Alice. I never meant to jump up like that. I am just so upset at the thought of you getting married to someone that you wouldn't love just so you can come and go. You don't even have your memories.

**Alice**: Actually, they were always close to me. I just never knew it until now.

**Hatter**: What do you mean?

**Alice**: Haven't you wondered why I act differently around you and from the others? Well it's because my memories are sealed within your hat. All I have to do to get them back is kiss your hat, on the card.

**Hatter**: Really? That's all you have to do? You will remember everything.

**Alice**: Yes. May I?(holds her hands out)

**Hatter**: Oh… most certainly. I love you…(hands her the hat)

**Alice**: I love you, too…I am not sure what will happen but here goes… (Leans down and kisses the card on the hat and falls off the bed onto the ground and the hat rolls away)

**Hatter**: Alice! Alice! Can you hear me? Alice. (gets on the floor and puts her in his lap. Holds her tightly as some tears roll down his cheeks and onto her face. Wipes them away. He places her in the bed in gets in with her.)

_In the morning…_

_Alice wakes up and sees Hatter asleep next to her._

**Alice**: (wakes up and kisses Hatter on his cheek) Hatter… love… wake up… Well fine… I guess I can just…. Tickle you! ( starts to tickle him in places that only he has told her.)

**Hatter**: Alice… Stop! Gahhhh… I guess you have your memories back.

**Alice**: Of course, love.

**Hatter**: Pertaining to last night… about you having to get married to royal blood or becoming royal after marriage… Well I have been deceiving everyone… I am actually a prince… My name is Prince Raven of the Kingdom of Spades… I am so sorry for keeping this from you… I hope you can forgive me.

**Alice**: Ohh… silly, Hatter, when have I never forgiven you? Now the whole thing about you being a Prince and all… I didn't know that and I don't care… and if you are a Prince or not it wont make me love you any more or less than I do now… and I will follow you anywhere, anytime.

**Hatter**: Really… ummm… (gets off the bed and down to his knees) Alice of Lostlove, the love of my life, the only one I will sacrifice anything for… will you marry me?

**Alice**: Was it you that I said I love you to and kiss…

**Hatter**: Yes, multiple times…

**Alice**: Then there's your answer. Yes, Hatter, I will marry you, or should I call you Prince Raven…

**Hatter**: Hatter, is just fine, my love… Now we must tell the others of the news…

**Alice**: (gets up and walks to the door) I don't think we have to. (opens door)

_Everyone falls into the room_

: Hello. Umm I was walking by and heard you two talking and then the others came and stopped. We are sorry we eavesdropped.

**Others**: Sorry…

_A few days later…_

_Alice and Hatter were traveling to the Kingdom of Spades, so she can meet his parents, the King and Queen._

**Alice**: Am I really able to do this… I don't know anything about your kingdom…

**Hatter**: You will be fine my love. My parents will adore you… It's too late to turn back now anyway because we are already here. I will take you to our room and you can get comfortable. I will come back shortly after I speak with my mother and get your dresses that she had made for you. I think that you will love them because I have been looking over you when you have left here and I learned about all of your favorite colors, styles, length.

**Alice**: But what if they don't fit…

**Hatter**: Nonsense, remember when we had a dress made for you here in the Hearts Kingdom the last time, the tailor had a copy of your mannequin made and gave it to us and our tailor put a spell on it and it matches how you look for your whole life.

**Alice**: Awesome!

**Hatter**: Oh and if you notice styles going missing in your wardrobe… my mom doesn't like people wearing the same stuff twice.

**Alice**: Haven't you worn the same thing for a long time?

**Hatter**: Nope. All of the outfits are brand new everyday. We are here anyway.

**Alice**: (looks out of the window of the carriage) Wow. This place is amazing.

_The Kingdom of Spades…_

_The town was dark colored and everyone was wearing dark colors in respect of the Kingdom. In the woods behind the town was the castle. It was tall and dark colored it could be seen from a mile away and anyone would know that they were in the Kingdom of Spades. When the carriage stopped Alice was hesitant to get out. Hatter got out and went to her side and helped her out. He didn't let her down though. He carried her all the way to the front of the castle. Then he carried her to their room and placed her on the bed._

**Hatter**: Get some rest then a shower and your outfit will be laid out and I will be waiting for you. Love you. I got to go and get my parents ready to meet you. You do know that after we marry I can come visit you in your world, right?

**Alice**: Really! I always wanted to introduce you to my parents. Now I can, and we could get married there, again, so my friends and family will know that I really love you. You also would get to see the drawings I did too.

**Hatter**: I knew that you were very artistic. I heard one of your friends say you were.

_There was a knock on the door…_

**Hatter**: Yes, come in…

**King**: We were wondering if you would be joining us for tea. Who is this lovely young lady?

**Hatter**: Father, this is Alice of Lostlove, she is the one I wish to marry.

**King**: Are you sure about this? Do you know her well enough to marry her? How well are you acquainted? What is her importance here?

**Alice**: Umm… excuse me, if I may your majesty, umm… I have been here in Wonderland a couple of times… I am the one who named this place Wonderland… whenever I have come to Wonderland I am always with Prince Raven… he was the reason I could get back to my home because I fell in love with him the first time I came here. I love him, your majesty, enough to give my life for him.

**King**: How dare you speak to me that way you disrespectful girl! (raised a hand about to smack Alice)

**Hatter**: No, Father! (grabs the king's wrist) I will not let any harm come upon Alice. I fell in love with her the first time she came, too. I love her more than I ever thought possible and I would give her my life, too. To me she is not a regular girl… heck I don't consider her as a girl… to me she is a smart, artistic, respectful, proper, caring lady that I wish to court. I am very sure that mother will back me up as soon as she meets Alice.

**King**: We shall see about that… get her changed and then meet us in the west garden.(turns and leaves the room)

**Hatter**: Yes, Father… Alice…(turns and faces her)

**Alice**: Yes?

**Hatter**: You were very brave. If I were in your spot I don't think that I could've done what you did. Now I will pick three dresses for you to pick what you want to wear and I will be outside in the hall.

_He went to the closet and pulled out three dresses… _

_A simple yet lightly puffy black and purple dress, a simple black dress detailed by black roses, and a simple red and black dress. They all had long sleeves. The skirts all touched the floor even in heels. The heels weren't that high. She was never really fond of wearing real high heels. She decided to wear the black and purple dress. She had some trouble getting it zipped all the way so she had Hatter zip it all the way. The Hatter did her hair to where the sides were up but the rest was not. Her long bangs were curled and went in front of her shoulders and the back of her hair was behind them. She put on the heels and followed hatter to the garden and both of his parents were shocked. They didn't think that she could look so beautiful. She looked like a princess of the Kingdom of Spades. What they didn't know was that he did her hair like that on purpose. He wanted to impress his parents so much that they would have to let them marry. Hatter stood next to Alice with his arm around her waist._

**Alice**: Forgive me, your highness, but you look a lot like the Queen of Hearts.

: Well I would imagine that I would look a lot like my twin sister. Please, darling, just call me Luna. I don't really care for titles anyway.

**King**: Yes, and please call me Nightmare or Night.

**Alice**: Thank you, Luna, Night. Your son, Prince Raven, is very kind. He actually picked this dress for me to wear.

**Hatter**: Darling, I told you to call me Hatter, you are the only one I give permission to call me that. When you call me Prince Raven, it makes me feel like we are separated. I don't like that feeling. (led Alice to the chair on the right of Night.

**Alice**: How about I just call you, Love, Hatter?

: How long have you two known each other? This is the first time I've ever seen Raven bring home a lovely young lady, such as yourself. Most of the time he is miserable when I bring him a girl to try to get to know because his Father and I will be retiring soon and he needs a wife.

**Hatter**: We know each other very well mother and I have found someone I want as my wife.

: Well who is it?

**Hatter**: She is sitting right here next to me, mother, I want Alice to be my wife.

: What's her social status? You know you have to marry someone of high social status.

**Hatter**: (starts yelling in anger) Mother, you just said that you didn't care about titles and I want everyone in Wonderland and her world to know exactly how much I love Alice of Lostlove!

: Alice… of… Lost-l-love. The very same Alice that named this world Wonderland… and designed your home in the Kingdom of Hearts… who also gave you the name Hatter and comes from a different world than our own?

**Hatter**: Yes, mother and this beautiful young lady is the one I want to marry because I love her and would give her anything. I was hoping to get your permission to marry her. Father almost smacked her too.

: I will have you married as soon as your clothes are made for the marriage. We would love to have you added to the family Alice.

**Alice**: I would be honored to be apart of your family.

**Hatter**: We will also invite everyone from here and Hearts.

**King**: Are you sure things should be moving this quickly? I mean poor Alice doesn't look too well… (sat there and watched as Alice lost consciousness and fell to the floor)

**Hatter**: Alice! (quickly got out of his chair and picked her up and carried her to the room placed her on the bed sat down beside the bed… he looked up at the window and saw a black cat) Cheshire… I don't know what to do now… Alice is… I don't know what happened…

**Cheshire**: She was poisoned… your father put it in the cup before you got there… I saw him put it in…

**Hatter**: Will it kill her?

**Cheshire**: No, it's a poison that puts someone to sleep for a bit… but there have been some cases where the person get changed a lot…

**Hatter**: How long will she be asleep?

**Cheshire**: Well she didn't drink all her tea so a week give or take a few.

**Hatter**: That will give me long enough to put my father in prison for treason.

**Cheshire**: Yes and I will help you, considering I can't leave prints I can hold the stuff for you.

**Hatter**: But I don't want to leave Alice alone because he may come back and kill her himself…

**Carly**: You won't have to leave her alone… I will be here with her… or you can have her teleported to your house in Hearts…

**Cheshire**: Carly I told you to stay in Hearts!

**Carly**: Well, I wasn't the only one who came… look out the window…

_Cheshire and Hatter both looked out the window and saw everyone standing there waving._

**Hatter**: You guys! (ran out the room and went to them) What are you doing here?

: We came because we heard about Alice's condition…

: How dare you step onto our land sister! We had a treaty and as of this moment, when you stepped onto our land, it is broken.

** : **ahhh… dear Luna… you know I never really liked your name.

: You never had to because it doesn't belong to you! I never liked yours either.

: I don't like your color scheme or your castle.

: That's because you have always lived with reds… so its only natural that you like red not bllllack.

: yes well to me you seem like the very creatures we are not allowed to talk about or even mention.

: (gasps then whispers) sister you know that we cannot bring them into a conversation… They will come… and you know what would happen when They come. The same exact thing that happened to mama and papa.

: of course I would know… I was the one who called to our home. You see I am actually their queen too.

: What! Vivi how could you? I thought you loved them?

: Loved them? Please sister you know as well as I do that they never loved me. They only loved you! Oh how I wish you had died with them.

**King**: (came out and ran to her and hugged her) Vi! Oh how I missed you.

: Night! What is the meaning of kissing my sister!

: Oh that right darling… she never knew did she? Night is my king for Them… and it is almost night time anyway so they will be coming out soon and their first meal will be Alice!

**Hatter**: No! I will not allow her to be food for Them!

: How dare you speak against your father and Red Queen!

**Hatter**: No I don't recognize you as my aunt anymore.

**Alice**: (screams from the window) And I will never recognize you as part of my family ever again!

**All but red**: Alice! You woke up!

**Alice**: Yes, but I need everyone to move away. Get behind the pillars behind me please.

**Hatter**: Why?

**Alice**: When I got my memories there was one that was blocked but when I was poisoned it opened and… Now I know that I have powers that she didn't want me to remember having because only they have these powers and I am the daughter of the last outsider and Them. I inherited everything human except the powers and I am the only one who can kill them!

: Ha! No one has ever been born from both in this world!

**Alice**: Ahh… well you forget I am not from this world.(smiles) If you don't believe me then you can stay there.

**King**: I am going to go that way

: (grabs his collar) No love you are going to stay right here next to me.

_Alice looks in the sky a sees hundreds of Them, creatures of the night, swarming in the clouds. Hatter and all of the others ran to the pillars but kept their heads out so they can see what Alice plans to do. She got up on to the window seal._

**Alice**: Hey (whistles) over here uglies got something for you!

**Hatter**: Alice, No!

**Alice**: (looks at Hatter and screams) I love you, Prince Raven! (chants softly at first then louder)

_**You can't escape death it will follow you 'till the end of time,**_

_**Where ever you are, When ever you are, Anywhere,**_

_**It's better to face death then run from it,**_

_**But someone always protects friends and family,**_

_**And I will keep my friends from dying! **_

_**In this life and the next,**_

'_**till the end of time, you can make friends,**_

_**But always know that everyone disappears,**_

_**at some point in time,**_

_**I promise to return one day!**_

_Then a large purple light formed in front of her and shot out lightning bolts. There was a bright light, the Red Queen and Night screamed in horror as they were burned to death. Once the light faded Alice started to fall from the window. Hatter ran to catch her._

**Hatter**: … Alice, Alice are you okay? Wake up please. I won't let you die, not now! Please come back, I love you. I am to selfish to let you die now. I will never let you go… please don't leave.

**Alice**: Hatter? What happened are They all gone? What about the Red Queen and Night?

**Hatter**: Yes, they are all gone as well as Aunt and father… Please tell me that you are going to live and be happy and that you will never do anything like this again… Please I don't want you to die!

**Alice**: I wish I could but I do know of one way to stay living for a while longer but I don't think anyone would be up to it…

**Hatter**: What is it?

**Alice**: Someone who has lost someone very close to them must give up the remainder of their life to me and that would mean that they die in my place…

: I will do it… I don't want to live on this world anymore considering what my sister has done to our world.

**Hatter**: Mother…

: Its okay, Raven I don't mind, I don't want to live here anymore anyway.

**I, Luna Corine, the Queen of Spades, give the rest of my life to Alice of Lostlove, Walker of two Worlds, and wish for her happiness with my son Raven Michael Corine, the Prince, now King of Spades.**

(she silently fell to the ground with a smile on her face)

**Hatter**: Thank you, Mother…

**Alice**: Did she really just give her life to me…

**Hatter**: Yes and she wants us to be happy together and she just crowned me king too…

**Alice**: (sits up) and just what is that supposed to mean, your highness?

**Hatter**: (they both stand up) It means I can marry whoever the heck I want, when I want…

**Alice**: I kinda like the sound of that…

_They look towards the others and notice them bowing… chanting_

**All hail King Raven and Queen Alice!**

**Hatter**: I don't think I will ever get used to being call king…

**Alice**: I know that I am never going to get used to being queen…

**Hatter and Alice**: Thank you. You all may now rise, close friends like you all shall never have to bow to us. No matter what people say, if we are home. You also don't have to call us King and Queen. You can also come and go from here as you please. We will never tire of your company.

**All**: Thank you, Raven and Alice!

_They all start laughing._

_A few months later…_

_Raven and Alice were to be married in the afternoon. Carly and Dee was helping Alice get ready while Cheshire, Dum, Jack, and Ace helped Hatter._

_Alice was getting into a black and red laced wedding dress her bouquet had blue roses freshly picked from the garden. Hatter was wearing a blue shirt, red tie, and a black jacket. He also wore his black laced top hat that had a blue ribbon. He waited in the ceremonial hall where all of the kingdom had gathered to watch the wedding and coronation of a King and Queen. The doors open as the music began to play. Alice walked slowly. She kept her balance and pace as she walked up the stairs. The music stopped when she was facing Hatter. They exchanged their vows and promised to watch over the land. They appointed a advisor, Cheshire, and lady royal, Carly. They were each handed a certificate._

**I hereby declare on this day, Fifth of Fall, the complete coronation of,**

**King Raven Lostlove of Spades**

**And**

**Queen Alice Lostlove of Spades**

**As well as their**

**Advisor Cheshire Kat**

**And**

**Lady Royal Carly Kat**

**King Raven Lostlove of Spades Queen Alice Lostlove of Spades**

_After their marriage was over Hatter said he had a surprise to show Alice. They were running through the castle up to the tallest tower. Right outside of the door Hatter had Alice close her eyes._

**Alice**: Where are going?

**Hatter**: Now if I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore now would it?

**Alice**: No but I want to know…

**Hatter**: (led her into the room) Stay right here. And don't peek at all. He uncovered a large painting that was on the floor in the center of the room)

**Alice**: Alright… (then she heard a familiar voice…)

**Alice's sister**: Alice still hasn't come home… even though that nice man who had stopped by told us that he would bring her home soon… I wonder who he is anyway… he seemed to know a lot about Alice anyway… I wonder if they are dating and she just never said anything…

**Alice's mom: **Now Lidia you know Alice isn't like that… and yes I do wonder who that boy is and how much he knows of Alice's whereabouts… (looked at a drawing on Alice's wall and noticed it shimmering…) how peculiar I never noticed this one…

_Hatter took a hold of Alice's hand and walked to the painting and stepped onto it…_

_A foot was coming out of the wall…_

**Lidia:** Hey mom… what's going on why is there a person coming… (she saw Alice walk out of the wall) Alice! (ran to her and hugged her) where have you been all of this time it has been a year since you disappeared on us…

**Hatter**: You can uncover your eyes now darling…

**Alice**: Lidia! Mom! Oh, thank you, Hatter, you are the best husband I could ever ask for…

**Mom/Lidia**: Husband?

**Alice**: Oh right… I have a lot of things to talk to you about… Come on… You too Hatter…

_Alice and her family went into the living room and Alice told them all about what had happened starting with when she first went to Wonderland… her family accepted hatter into the family and were told that they could come and see Wonderland for themselves one day… Hatter wanted to take Alice out to a restaurant of her choosing and when they walked out of the house they saw a couple who looked like Vivaldi and Night watching them with menacing looks as they walked past…_

_**The End**_


End file.
